Serbian Kingdom
Serbian Kingdom is the sucessor of the Republic Serbia. After the third world war against terrorist, Serbia fought on the side of the Christian countries and although on the bare border between the Christianity and the Islamic Countries. Country has been founded by the Council of Elders which choose as the ultimate king, King Zeljko. However after peace came again in the world council of elders lost their strenght in ruling the country so the Ultimate King took over and started monarchy. However this monarchy has been set up with rules which each next ruler had to obey unless he wants to be thrown from the throne. In adition to the council of elders which has the role of consulting the King and peoples Senate, alternative to council of elders which are inherited trought the families of elders, People's Senate are representatives from the regions and cities of the Serbian Kingdom. =Brief History of Serbia= Everything started with Serbian tribes coming onto the Balnkan Peninsula and driving away Byzantines while acquiring land. In some attacks Serbian warriors almost conquered cities like Solun and Constantinopul at that time capitol city of Byzantine empire, afterwhile Serbian tribes formed countries around rivers: #Sava #Morava # Drina # Neretva, and so on. Beginnings Srbija has been founded as despot country of Byzantine Empire. After gaining independenc from Byzant country gets its first king and eventually its first emparor and unfortunately the last emparor. Aftermate to his death country stays in the anarchy state and numerous lords are fighting for the supremacy over the country and eventually dismantling it in the very small pices which were easy to overtake by the upcoming invasion of the Turks. Knez Lazar the rightful leader choosen by the council of Serbian Lords, leads the reminents of Serbian Army at least those who were loyal to him into the battle on Kosovo. Aftermate of the Kosovo battle was fall of Serbia into Turks will i.e. into the vassalation relationship and after the fall of Byzant all Serbian countries fall under the Turks including North of the Greace, Macedonia, Lands of Montenegro or the countries of the family Crnojevic, Herzegovina, Main parts of the Dalmatia following with the Bosnia. That is to the north until the Sava river. With the exeption of todays provence of Vojvodina and Slavonija, which were under the Hungary and Austrian Empire. Until First World War Until the XIX century Serbia was under the Turks suppression and in the beginning of the XIX century Serbia gained its so wanted freedom. After that Serbian Kingdom was formed, and until the first world war. In first world war it was attacked withut good reason from the Austrian-Hungarian empire, and Serbia again had to fought for its freedom. Serbian Armies made decisive vistory in the first world war and put the end to the war. Land formed was Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenians. World War Two In the Beginnings of the world war Serbia was in the so called Country Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenians later renamed Yugoslavia. In 1941 Serbia with Yugoslavia into the Germany. In the land of Yugoslavia NDH has been formed, country led by Ustashe which tried to exterminate Serbian people and lead them to exodus in numerous camps of death. Serbs fought to free from the suppressors once more, and they succeded and formed country Yugoslavia communist based but kept their balcance between the west and east. Serbs included all the nations from the past Yugoslavia even their enemies and suppressors and exterminators Croats and Bosnians, and including all serbian lands. Country formed was workable until 1990's when Serbs had to fight for their independence once more. 1990's Serbian lands were tourn apart in the conflict in Second Yugoslavia Serbs were once more killed in the camps of death from the several sides including the bosnians and Croats. Serbs fight but unfortunately they lost this time which lead to the lost of many serbian lives and their teritorries were dismantled between Croatia, later Mafia from the Montenegro then F.Y.R.O.M which explains that it is old nation in fact it is not, then in Bosnia where parts of Serbs sucedded in forming serb Republic but Uniten Nations later opressed Serbs and bombed them and later aginst peoples will included them into the Bosnia. Torture of UN and NATO Serbia now stays only in the parts of the Serbia before first world war without macedonia an dnorthern greace but with provence of Vojvodina. In the end of 1990's Serbia has been bombed by UN and NATO because they tought that Serbs are exterminating Albanians on Kosovo while in fact opposite thing was happening. However Serbia tried to defend but lost once more and Kosovo has been given under Administration of the UN. Later UN council gave Kosovo independence. Man said: "Serbia is defending today on Kosovo, and Kosovo is being defended in the UN council" he had right but Serb corrupted politicians countinue to destroy their people, and they have sold one more portion of the serbian land. Third World War (Great War) Third World War began in the 2001 when WTC towers were destroyed and U.S. went in war with terorrism against every islamic country which they will eventually lost, Serbia was left alone for the time to dig itself even deapper in the mud. Some twenty of a bit more years after U.S. finally fall each empire has its end and this was tehirs. But unfortunately world economical crises began and the some of the most bloodies conflicts started. Some Warlords started their private wars, World was in flames. Nuclear weapons have been used. People were killed for the stack of bread, and there was no solution no leader nothing which would stop the conflict. Serbia stand on the side of United Christian Countries against the Islamic countries some parts of world were safe in the end like Communist Chine. And JApan isolated themselves. however on Balkans new bloody conflict began with anciant enemies. Bulgarian Albanian Offensive Bulgarians attacked south of Serbia with ALbanians offensive from the Kosovo. Serbs tried to defend themselves but decades of embargos corruption weakend military but serbs fight brave and defetead Bulgarian army before the Smederevska Palanka. While Albanians disorganized forces were stopped on the river Morava. People from all over the country took weapons and go to defend their nation. Serbia started offensive against Bulgarians and Albanians. Bulgarians were trowen back all over to the Sofia Pleven and Blagoevgrad. Making a long front line, were Bulgarians digged up their positions and prepared defences reorganizing. While Serbian East Armies made decise victory against the Albanian forces pushing them to the north of macedonia and over to the east into the Montenegro which became one more Albanian country till that day in which Serbs could not say that they are Serbs and so called Montenegriners almost cased to exist. Front line on the Kosovo was Djakovica and Prizren. Battle of Smederevska Palanka One of the largest battles in the Serbia at that time of great war was at the town called Smederevska Palanka where Serbs made decisive victory against Bulgarian forces. City was divided in two. Bulgarian forces approaching from the east and south with tank division arriving in 28 hours. While Serbian forces prepared defence in the centre of the city. And made false tank and artillery divisions on the east side of the city. While the real artillery divisions were placed on the hills around city. Fodder troops were placed in the fron of the city, to finish preparing of the defence and to help the citizens in the town to make retriet. Before beginning of the Bulgarian attack Palanka was bombarder extensivly which in fact helped Serbian Defenders. First attack was massive, blowing out first line of serbian defences, in the next 13 hours Serb troops tried to repulse the enemies. After one day of fights and Bulgarian tank divisions closing down Serbian defenders were getting Bulgarian army in the right blace and circling them in the centre of the city. While at the very same time giving Bulgarian forces taste of victory, Then Serbian forces attacked in around 2 or 3 hours after midnight Bulgarian forces and almost destroying 3 divisions. After a while tank's arrived and entered right into the serbian trap once more. Destroying the most of the Bulgarian Army and giving Serbs opportunity to continue attack on the Bulgaria which was eventually stopped in front of the Sofia. Battle of Gnjilane Ultimate Victory End of Great war Separatists Council of Elders Final Battle =Formation of Serbian Kingdom= Council of Elders Ultimate King Changeover of King's Title People's Senate =First King= King Zeljko Royal Family =Economy= Self producing resources Trade Agreements Influence on the enviroment Internationl Buisness Relationships =Geography= Climate Mountains Forests Soil =People= Majority Minorities Religion Other Data =Government= Monarch Rules of Monarchy Council of Elders People's Senate Unilix Punishment =Comunications/Transportation= Highways Roads Mobile Networks Internet Wireless Broadband Hacking Community =Culture= Anthem Serbian Rock n' Roll National Theater Education Research =Internation Relations= Internationl Affairs International Issues =Military= Recruits Special Forces Tank Regiments Air Units Missli Nuclear Arsenal Defence of Nation War Policy Alliance Affilation Wars First War War with Raceworld First war or as it may be known also war with Raceworld. It is conflict between larger nation to the north of the Serbian Kingdom, unfortunately Serbian Kingdom was attacked over night from the invading armies from the Raceworld, which lead massive attack against Serbian Kingdom's great armies. First attack was devastating Serbian Army was defeated in the very first battle near the city Subotica, and army was puched to the inside of the Serbia. Serbia had many follen warriors while raceworld had only few of them. Serbian troops prepared to defend city of Novi Sad. And Raceworld armies with supperior technology decided to make decisive victory and overthrow Serbian King and put country in Anarchy. Minuts before battle occured Serbian troops gained so neccessery ammunition to fight their enemies and invaders. So, Serbian armies once more used their technique of city fighting to win over invaders. After 4 day fight Armies of RaceWorld were retrieting home with depleted supplies of Ammunition and Gasoline. Parts of Army were all over the provence of Vojvodina. Serbian Army fastly regrouped and under the leadership of King Zeljko started and attack on the rest of troops in Vojvodina. Attacking three divisions near the cities Becej, Kula and Stara Mitrovica. In each of these battles Serbian armies made decisive victory over invading armies in retriet. Soon after near the city Sombor, Serbian armies joined with the additional troops coming from the south. They regrouped rest and supplied and attacked anmy in the north. with official declaration of war. Firstly special forces attacked their capitol city and destroied their communication centres and many administrative buildings. But none of them were succesful to made out there alive. Next attack was on the misslie centres in the North East of the Raceworld special ops succeded in destroying misslies of the Raceworld but they were trapped by enemy soldiers and soon after lead to the dead end. Most of those soldiers are lost in battle or taken to the military prisons. After these preparations invasion on raceworld began. With initial success after taking over in control of the south east and central parts of the country including capitol city. Serbian forces had to retriet and King Zeljko offered peace with raceworld. Unfortunately up to today there is no more diplomatic contact between these two nations. Important notice is also that south and eastern parts of raceworld were assmilated into Serbian Kingdom, as a sign of good will King Zeljko returned central parts of raceworld to their perevious owners raceworld. The far western parts were given to the vountry of Slovenia with which he ought to have good relations. And as it is alreadt mentioned here southern and eastern parts were assmilated in Serbian Kingdom. Conflict Anarchy The only reason why King Zeljko had to return from his conquest is because his yestrday's friend in Council of elders started to dig under his reign. His eldest and last son later known as Imperator Nenad, has been imprisoned and publicly exposed. Secret organization was working against these trators, and as soon as all of this happend they engaged to acknowledge King Zeljko to retriete with army and to place order in country. After King Zeljko retrieted from the coonquest As deeper as he went into the country he saw bigger devastation by riots local fights and everything what was happening in Serbia at the time, it was clearly state of anarchy. As he entered in the capitol city Gradiska he surraundid it with the army and engaged in search for the anamies of the regime. He did not found anyone, as soon as word spread that army is still loyal to him all those members of senate and council of elders spread all over the country to try to find shelter against rage of King Zeljko. But that never happend most of them were hunted downand slaughtered in place. Just the heads of coup 'd' 'tat find shelter somewhere. For one of them it is known that he had contact with the secret service of the raceworld and he fled over border. For the other two it is still unknown where they are. Status Quo In Serbia After the state of Anarchy peace returned in country. With large military presence everything started to return to normal people income rised and devastation of war was repaired. It was the begining of the new age because while anarchy was present King Zeljko acctually swicthed government type to dictatorship in fact people were pleased with this change as he was successful in ruling country and he did it the best he could. He also freed his son from prison Nenad. And started to prepare him for the reign over the country. =Aditional Reading= King Zeljko Serbian Kingdom Royal Family Military Dukat Gradiška Great War Whisperer =Extarnal Links and References= Serbia(English)(Енглески) Србија(Српски)(Serbian) =Municipalities of Serbia= Category: Nations Category: Serbian Kingdom Category:Serbian States